mlpfandomcom-20200223-history
Fluttershy/Gallery
Season one :Episodes: 1 - 13 • 14 - 26 Fluttershy correcting a blue jay's rhythm S1E01.png|Friendship is Magic, part 1 Fluttershy surprised by butterfly-shaped necklace S1E02.png|Friendship is Magic, part 2 Fluttershy looking at the garden S1E3.png|The Ticket Master Bunny take over S1E04.png|Applebuck Season Fluttershy prodding at turtle S1E05.png|Griffon the Brush Off Dash is angry S1E6.png|Boast Busters Fluttershy stares at the dragon S1E07.png|Dragonshy Flutterguy S1E9.png|Bridle Gossip Fluttershy "you're the cutest thing ever" S1E10.png|Swarm of the Century Fluttershy using bells strung on a rope S1E11.png|Winter Wrap Up Fluttershy in charge of the scoreboard S1E13.png|Fall Weather Friends Fluttershy in her gala dress S1E14.png|Suited For Success Fluttershy carrying frogs S1E15.png|Feeling Pinkie Keen Fluttershy Hearth shape S1E16.png|Sonic Rainboom Fluttershy staring at chickens S01E17.png|Stare Master Fluttershy oh my S01E19.png|A Dog and Pony Show Fluttershy happy 2 S1E20.png|Green Isn't Your Color Fluttershy "But why?" S1E21.png|Over a Barrel Fluttershy caring for Philomena S01E22.png|A Bird in the Hoof Bed of butterflies S1E23.png|The Cutie Mark Chronicles Fluttershy "maybe Spike feels threatened" S1E24.png|Owl's Well That Ends Well Fluttershy and Twilight are dancing S1E25.png|Party of One Fluttershy "You're going to LOVE ME!" S1E26.png|The Best Night Ever Season two :Episodes: 1 - 13 • 14 - 26 Fluttershy being corrupted S2E01.png|The Return of Harmony Part 1 The brute S2E2.png|The Return of Harmony Part 2 Fluttershy telling lesson S2E03.png|Lesson Zero Derpyshy S02E04.png|Luna Eclipsed Fluttershy excited S02E07.png|May the Best Pet Win! Fluttershy "And very caring as well..." S2E8.png|The Mysterious Mare Do Well Applejack & Fluttershy covered in cake S2E9.png|Sweet and Elite Fluttershy Scared S2E10.png|Secret of My Excess Enemy cloud! S2E11.png|Hearth's Warming Eve Fluttershy's ooh face S02E13.png|Baby Cakes Fluttershy worried S2E14.png|The Last Roundup Fluttershy embarrassed S2E15.png|The Super Speedy Cider Squeezy 6000 Twilight and Fluttershy puzzled S2E16.png|Read It and Weep Pinkie Pie Parade S2E18.png|A Friend in Deed New Fluttershy 1 S2E19.png|Putting Your Hoof Down Fluttershy rubbing Cerberus' belly S2E20.png|It's About Time Butterfly migration photo S2E21.png|Dragon Quest Fluttershy blushing smile S2E22.png|Hurricane Fluttershy Fluttershy hugs the CMC S2E23.png|Ponyville Confidential Fluttershy disguised as the conductor S2E24.png|MMMystery on the Friendship Express Fluttershy with bird S2E25.png|A Canterlot Wedding - Part 1 Fluttershy and Birds S2E26.png|A Canterlot Wedding - Part 2 Season three Fluttershy 'It's one of the' S3E1.png|The Crystal Empire – Part 1 Fluttershy is fear of Rainbow's power S3E02.png|The Crystal Empire – Part 2 Fluttershy 'Who's' S3E3.png|Too Many Pinkie Pies Rarity & Rainbow Dash enjoying parade S3E4.png|One Bad Apple Fluttershy 'Oh! Y-you found her' S3E05.png|Magic Duel Fluttershy and Cloudchaser meet again S3E07.png|Wonderbolts Academy Fluttershy and Rainbow Dash gasp S03E09.png|Spike at Your Service Fluttershy oh dear S3E10.png|Keep Calm and Flutter On Fluttershy petting Angel S03E11.png|Just for Sidekicks Rainbow Dash and Fluttershy hoof-bump S03E12.png|Games Ponies Play Fluttershy with Pinkie Pie's Cutie Mark S3E13.png|Magical Mystery Cure My Little Pony Equestria Girls Fluttershy wide eyes EG.png|Equestria Girls Season four :Episodes: 1 - 13 • 14 - 26 Fluttershy talking to Squirrel S4E1.png|Princess Twilight Sparkle - Part 1 Fluttershy "help us clean up" S4E02.png|Princess Twilight Sparkle - Part 2 Fluttershy shrieks in horror S4E03.png|Castle Mane-ia Fluttershy instructing birds S4E04.png|Daring Don't Saddle Rager unleashed S4E06.png|Power Ponies Flutterbat revealed S4E07.png|Bats! Fluttershy having trouble sewing S4E08.png|Rarity Takes Manehattan Fluttershy 'I really, really, really' S4E10.png|Rainbow Falls Fluttershy 'the Breezies!' S4E11.png|Three's A Crowd Fluttershy cheering "go, Pinkie, go!" S4E12.png|Pinkie Pride Fluttershy 'I'd be honored' S4E13.png|Simple Ways Fluttershy biggest smile S4E14.png|Filli Vanilli Fluttershy's eye glow S4E16.png|It Ain't Easy Being Breezies A confused Fluttershy S4E18.png|Maud Pie Fluttershy knocking on Rarity's door S4E19.png|For Whom the Sweetie Belle Toils Fluttershy tries to get the attention of Twilight and RD for 2nd time S4E21.png|Testing Testing 1, 2, 3 Fluttershy and a bird on the train S4E22.png|Trade Ya! Fluttershy sees flash of green magic S4E23.png|Inspiration Manifestation Fluttershy sitting on a barbell S4E24.png|Equestria Games Fluttershy "he can be very helpful" S4E25.png|Twilight's Kingdom - Part 1 Fluttershy's Rainbow Power form S4E26.png|Twilight's Kingdom - Part 2 My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Rainbow Rocks Rainbow, Fluttershy, and Rarity waving to DJ Pon-3 EG2.png|Music to My Ears Applejack "nice friendly competition" EG2.png|Guitar Centered Fluttershy hovering with tambourine EG2.png|Hamstocalypse Now Fluttershy and Applejack impressed EG2.png|Pinkie on the One Applejack "told ya" EG2.png|Player Piano Flim suggesting "animal Jane" EG2.png|A Case for the Bass Fluttershy playing tambourine in the band EG2.png|Shake your Tail! Applejack and Fluttershy rocking out EG2.png|Perfect Day for Fun Sunset and friends on blue background EG2.png|My Past is Not Today Fluttershy looking at butterflies EG2.png|Friendship Through the Ages Fluttershy on yellow Better Than Ever backdrop EG2.png|Film Season five The Cutie Map - Part 1 The Mane 6 approaching their thrones S5E01.png Rainbow "and got this sweet castle!" S5E01.png Fluttershy "I agree with Twilight" S5E1.png Fluttershy agrees with everyone S5E01.png Twilight paces around the throne room S5E1.png Twilight's chair glowing S5E1.png Twilight's throne emits a light S5E01.png Mane six looking at the map S5E1.png Spike "it's got all of Equestria!" S5E1.png Pinkie's cutie mark glows S5E01.png Fluttershy's cutie mark glows S5E01.png Cutie marks coming down from above S5E1.png Twilight levitates Spike off the map S5E1.png Fluttershy "if this is Ponyville" S5E01.png Fluttershy "why are our cutie marks over there?" S5E01.png Rainbow Dash" adventure along that route" S5E01.png Rainbow Dash "Count me in" S5E1.png Rarity and Pinkie wait for Fluttershy's answer S5E01.png Fluttershy "Maybe I'll stay here with Spike" S5E1.png Fluttershy and Rainbow look at Spike S5E1.png Fluttershy rethinks staying with Spike S5E1.png Fluttershy "On second thought" S5E1.png Fluttershy "maybe I'd better go with them" S5E1.png Fluttershy talks with Rainbow Dash S5E01.png Twilight "time for a road trip" S5E01.png Twilight and friends leaving the throne room S5E1.png Friendship Express moving backwards S5E1.png Twilight's friends follow her S5E1.png Mane 6 walking on rope bridge S5E01.png Twilight "it could be dangerous" S5E1.png Rainbow Dash excited about danger S5E1.png Pinkie Pie "Stay behind me, everypony!" S5E1.png Pinkie Pie under a boulder S5E1.png Pinkie flattened by boulder S5E1.png Mane Six just outside the village S5E1.png Fluttershy "I think it's lovely" S5E1.png Pinkie "I know smiles" S5E1.png Rainbow Dash "okay, that's weird" S5E1.png Mane Six outside village S5E01.png Mane Six enter the village S5E01.png Mane six walking through the village S5E1.png Fillies walking past the mane six S5E1.png Fluttershy "the most pleasant place in Equestria" S5E1.png Night Glider bids welcome to Fluttershy S5E1.png Fluttershy giddy giggle S5E1.png Mane six being welcomed by Party Favor S5E1.png Party Favor "are you an Alicorn?" S5E1.png Applejack introduces her friends S5E1.png Party Favor and Double Diamond lead Mane Six S5E1.png Fluttershy "I wish everypony" S5E01.png Pinkie Pie "I've got my eye on them" S5E1.png Mane Six inside Starlight's home S5E01.png Double Diamond introduces the Mane Six S5E1.png Twilight "it's kind of a long story" S5E1.png Pinkie Pie "it's a Tree-chest-castle-map!" S5E1.png Pinkie Pie suspicious again S5E1.png Pinkie's friends give her weird looks S5E1.png Starlight Glimmer "we're happy to have you" S5E1.png Applejack "Say what?" S5E1.png Starlight Glimmer "what's so unique about our village" S5E1.png Ponies marching and singing S5E1.png Villagers march in a circle around Mane Six S5E1.png Villagers marching in line S5E1.png Fluttershy happy and Pinkie distrusting S5E1.png Starlight singing "other ponies argue" S5E1.png Starlight singing "do you ever wonder why?" S5E1.png Everypony worried except Fluttershy S5E01.png Fluttershy sways her head to the music S5E1.png Pinkie disapproves of Fluttershy's approval S5E1.png Fluttershy sad disappointment S5E1.png Mane Six unsure of villagers' philosophy S5E1.png Villagers march around Mane Six S5E1.png In Our Town - villagers equal sign formation S5E1.png Fluttershy "don't be so rude" S5E1.png Fluttershy "they all seem perfectly happy" S5E1.png Pinkie "don't believe their smiles" S5E1.png Twilight "we're just a little confused" S5E1.png Mane Six puzzled S5E01.png Starlight "We're all quite fond of it" S5E01.png Mane Six uncomfortable next to Double Diamond S5E1.png Mane Six continue through the village S5E1.png Mane Six sit down for lunch S5E1.png Rarity "no wonder nopony's wearing anything" S5E1.png Fluttershy scolds her friends S5E1.png Fluttershy "that's no reason to be rude" S5E1.png Mane Six sitting across from Double Diamond S5E1.png Sugar Belle about to take Mane Six's order S5E1.png Applejack interrupts Sugar Belle S5E1.png Applejack "before we even knew what that map was" S5E1.png Rarity "this is hardly the time for jokes" S5E1.png Applejack "two bits'll get you a cup of cider" S5E1.png Sugar Belle "is this a bad time?" S5E1.png Fluttershy "almost as bad as Rainbow Dash" S5E1.png Rainbow Dash "don't drag me into this!" S5E1.png Pinkie Pie "get in the way of food!" S5E1.png Rarity and Applejack confused S5E1.png Fluttershy and Rainbow Dash confused S5E1.png Pinkie Pie "make that twelve!" S5E1.png Pinkie Pie "what? I'm hungry!" S5E1.png Twilight "we've got to stick together" S5E1.png Applejack "Uh-huh" S5E01.png Twilight and friends listen to Sugar Belle S5E1.png Twilight's friends listen to Sugar Belle S5E1.png Pinkie Pie embarrassed S5E1.png Rainbow Dash "that was weird too" S5E1.png Rainbow Dash "you think?" S5E1.png Applejack coming up with an idea S5E1.png Applejack "you gotta eat all of them muffins" S5E1.png Applejack "you got a stronger stomach" S5E1.png Applejack "that filly in there might be our best chance" S5E1.png Applejack "what the hay is goin' on round here" S5E1.png Mane Six putting on act for watching ponies S5E1.png Twilight and friends go to Sugar Belle's basement S5E1.png Mane Six hear Sugar Belle's voice S5E1.png Twilight "why did you want us to come down here?" S5E1.png Twilight, Rarity, and Fluttershy looking off-screen S5E1.png Mane six surrounded by the creepy ponies S5E1.png Night Glider "how can you be friends" S5E1.png Night Glider "don't you end up hating each other?" S5E1.png Sugar Belle touching Fluttershy's cutie mark S5E1.png Sugar Belle "this one's great too!" S5E1.png Sugar Belle "make something besides those disgusting muffins" S5E1.png Twilight "how do you take somepony's cutie mark" S5E1.png Twilight "nopony should keep you from your cutie mark" S5E1.png Twilight "an essential part of who you are" S5E1.png Mane Six suspicious S5E01.png Starlight leads Mane Six to the cutie mark vault S5E1.png Mane Six following Starlight S5E01.png Twilight "this must be the reason we're here" S5E1.png Pinkie Pie "pilgrimage-ing?" S5E1.png Fluttershy "maybe they miss them a little" S5E1.png Mane Six walking to the vault S5E1.png Double Diamond follows the Mane Six S5E1.png Mane Six approach the cave S5E1.png Mane six walking through a cavernous area S5E1.png Starlight exclaiming "behold!".png Twilight, Fluttershy, and Pinkie in utter shock S5E1.png Mane six and Starlight facing the cutie mark vault S5E1.png Rarity getting nervous S5E1.png Starlight looks at Rarity menacingly S5E1.png More zombie ponies surround the mane six S5E1.png Twilight teleports away from the zombie ponies S5E1.png Twilight's friends caught in magic stasis S5E1.png Fluttershy, Rainbow, and Pinkie cutie unmarked S5E1.png Starlight's trap overhead shot S5E1.png The Cutie Map - Part 2 Mane 6 trapped inside a house S5E02.png Rarity crying S5E02.png Fluttershy trying to comfort Rarity S5E02.png Rarity "Yes, it is!" S5E02.png Rarity "Look at those drapes!" S5E02.png Fluttershy "I think they're nice" S5E02.png Fluttershy "Oh, thank goodness!" S5E02.png Fluttershy asking the bird for help S5E02.png The bird communicating with Fluttershy S5E02.png Equal sign cutie mark influencing Fluttershy S5E02.png Fluttershy wants the bird to help them escape S5E02.png Fluttershy "even tweets don't make sense any more!" S5E02.png Fluttershy feels down S5E02.png|Without the real cutie marks, there is no ability. Mane 6 sit in the house S5E02.png Mane 6 in the house as time passes S5E02.png Twilight pacing around while her friends sit in the house S5E02.png Twilight thinking S5E02.png Twilight thinking while others are asleep S5E02.png Twilight thinking very hard S5E02.png Twilight thinks very hard S5E02.png Twilight "I've got it!" S5E02.png Twilight's friends wake up S5E02.png Twilight "I know how we can get out!" S5E02.png Twilight "We don't actually have to escape" S5E02.png Twilight "They'll just let us out" S5E02.png Fluttershy confused S5E02.png Fluttershy realizes the plan S5E02.png Fluttershy "Me?" S5E02.png Fluttershy "everypony's so nice" S5E02.png Fluttershy "their village is so pretty" S5E02.png Fluttershy "and, and..." S5E02.png Fluttershy's smile turns into a frown S5E02.png Fluttershy "They probably would believe me" S5E02.png Fluttershy "They've been so welcoming and friendly" S5E02.png Fluttershy "aside from locking us in here" S5E02.png Fluttershy nervous expression S5E02.png Fluttershy "I'll do it" S5E02.png Fluttershy walking towards Twilight S5E02.png Twilight "You've gotta find a way to get our cutie marks back" S5E02.png Fluttershy nervous S5E02.png Starlight "This way, please" S5E02.png Starlight 'There are some friends' S5E02.png Mane 5 smiling at Fluttershy S5E02.png Ponies gathering around S5E02.png Starlight "once you realize you don't need your cutie marks" S5E02.png Twilight, Rarity, and AJ angry while Fluttershy is worried S5E02.png Starlight "or the talents that come with them" S5E02.png Starlight smug smile S5E02.png Starlight "This is a perfectly normal part of the equalization process" S5E02.png Starlight "quite seen the light yet" S5E02.png Starlight "We'll try again tomorrow" S5E02.png Main ponies enter back to the house S5E02.png Twilight hits her hoof onto Fluttershy's leg S5E02.png Fluttershy "I'd like to join!" S5E02.png Fluttershy closes her mouth S5E02.png Fluttershy "with these lovely ponies" S5E02.png Fluttershy "joining" the town S5E02.png Starlight smiling and Fluttershy nervously smiling S5E02.png Fluttershy with other equalized ponies S5E02.png Starlight "there's one more order of business" S5E02.png Starlight "It seems some in our midst" S5E02.png Starlight "dissatisfied with the village life!" S5E02.png Fluttershy looks around nervously S5E02.png Starlight wants Fluttershy to tell names of dissatisfied friends S5E02.png Starlight "who so desperately miss their cutie marks" S5E02.png Starlight "that they would sneak around in the shadows" S5E02.png Starlight "your intentions are indeed" S5E02.png Fluttershy gulps S5E02.png Fluttershy very nervous S5E02.png Fluttershy anxious S5E02.png Starlight "Nonsense!" S5E02.png Starlight "Obviously these ponies must have asked you directly" S5E02.png Starlight "Kindly point them out!" S5E02.png Fluttershy feeling very nervous S5E02.png Fluttershy hears Party Favor S5E02.png Party "But I only wanted it back for a little while!" S5E02.png Starlight smiling while Fluttershy worried S5E02.png Fluttershy "you really are the nicest ponies I've ever met" S5E02.png Starlight "until their cottage is completed" S5E02.png Starlight and Fluttershy walking to Starlight's house S5E02.png Starlight points at the village S5E02.png Sugar Belle and Night Glider smiling at Fluttershy S5E02.png Fluttershy worried S5E02.png Starlight serious S5E02.png Fluttershy enters Starlight's house S5E02.png Starlight sinister face S5E02.png Fluttershy at the chimney S5E02.png Fluttershy cleans herself off of the dust S5E02.png Fluttershy "Get the cutie marks back" S5E02.png Fluttershy leaves the chimney S5E02.png Fluttershy being nervous S5E02.png Fluttershy still on the roof S5E02.png Fluttershy hears Starlight's voice S5E02.png Fluttershy overhearing Starlight and Double's conversation S5E02.png Starlight levitating container containing Twilight's cutie mark S5E02.png Fluttershy peeking through the window S5E02.png Fluttershy has to hide fast S5E02.png Fluttershy scrunchy face S5E02.png Fluttershy peeking through the front window S5E02.png Fluttershy sees Starlight levitating container holding the cutie marks S5E02.png Fluttershy "How am I ever going to get the cutie marks back now?" S5E02.png Fluttershy looking through the window S5E02.png Fluttershy hears Starlight upstairs S5E02.png Fluttershy flies up S5E02.png Fluttershy sees an empty tub rolling inside Starlight's room S5E02.png Starlight wet S5E02.png Fluttershy in shock S5E02.png Shocked Fluttershy S5E02.png Fluttershy hiding S5E02.png Fluttershy "Oh, no" S5E02.png Twilight and friends are let out again S5E2.png Starlight addresses Fluttershy's friends S5E2.png Starlight Glimmer "aw, pity" S5E2.png Starlight Glimmer "let's try this again tomorrow" S5E2.png Twilight and friends about to be locked up again S5E2.png Fluttershy sweating S5E2.png Fluttershy "I'd like to lock them in" S5E2.png Starlight "marvelous, Fluttershy!" S5E2.png Starlight "that's the spirit!" S5E2.png Party Favor dashing out of the house S5E2.png Fluttershy "we might have one more friend joining us" S5E2.png Twilight steps out of the house S5E2.png Twilight "I just want to be sure" S5E2.png Twilight "I'll really be happier?" S5E2.png Fluttershy throwing water on Starlight S5E2.png Starlight "I knew you couldn't be trusted!" S5E2.png Mane Six's plan is a success S5E2.png Starlight "everything else I said is true" S5E2.png Twilight "when we share them with each other" S5E2.png Mane Six scared of Starlight Glimmer S5E2.png Mane Six standing behind Starlight S5E2.png Starlight projects a magical barrier S5E2.png Starlight pushes ponies back with barrier S5E2.png Starlight running away S5E2.png Fluttershy pointing toward Starlight's house S5E2.png Cutie marks flying over the village S5E2.png Rarity "I can tell this is beautiful!" S5E2.png Equalized Mane Six trying to get in S5E02.png Mane Six hear village ponies whistle S5E2.png Night Glider soaring toward Starlight's door S5E2.png Fluttershy peers into Starlight's room S5E2.png Fluttershy "they were right over there!" S5E2.png Mane Six and village ponies enter Starlight's secret passage S5E2.png Sugar Belle "there's a whole network of caves" S5E2.png Sugar Belle "your cutie marks will be gone forever!" S5E2.png Mane Six and village ponies go after Starlight S5E2.png Mane Six moving leisurely S5E2.png Rainbow Dash "oh, come on!" S5E2.png Rainbow "we have to count on these other ponies" S5E2.png Fluttershy "I know they can do it!" S5E2.png Mane Six are unable to keep up S5E2.png Pinkie and Fluttershy returning to normal S5E2.png Fluttershy "you got your countryisms back too" S5E2.png Mane Six full speed ahead S5E2.png Main 5 and village ponies listening to Twilight S5E02.png Mane Six and village ponies happy S5E02.png Mane Six shield their eyes S5E02.png Starlight vanishes into the caves S5E2.png Rainbow Dash "she's getting away!" S5E2.png Twilight "we just have to hope" S5E2.png Night Glider "I'm not going anywhere" S5E2.png Mane Six and village ponies group laugh S5E2.png Equality village celebrating S5E2.png Double Diamond talking with two mares S5E2.png Beach ball bounces off Double Diamond's head S5E2.png Pinkie Pie "now those are real smiles" S5E2.png Fluttershy "the map is calling us somewhere else" S5E02.png Twilight "our work here is done" S5E2.png Twilight and friends "it sent US" S5E2.png Twilight and friends "you're a part of me" S5E02.png Mane Six group hug again S5E02.png Pinkie Pie "this feels like an ending" S5E2.png Twilight "we can stay a little while longer" S5E2.png Mane Six enter the village again S5E2.png Mane Six join in the celebration S5E2.png Castle Sweet Castle Fluttershy cleaning a goat S5E3.png Twilight and Fluttershy cleaning a pig S5E3.png Twilight, Fluttershy, and happy clean pig S5E3.png Twilight and Fluttershy covered in mud S5E3.png Fluttershy "thanks for helping me" S5E3.png Twilight "happy to do it" S5E3.png Twilight and Fluttershy surrounded by clean animals S5E3.png Fluttershy "you and I are the only ones left" S5E3.png Fluttershy "can't wait to get the mud out" S5E3.png Twilight getting nervous S5E3.png Twilight "Angel got dirty!" S5E3.png Twilight "I'd better stay longer" S5E3.png Fluttershy confused S5E3.png Fluttershy kind smile S5E3.png Twilight drying Angel thoroughly S5E3.png Fluttershy "it's gotten late!" S5E3.png Fluttershy "not that we don't appreciate it" S5E3.png Fluttershy "I for one am exhausted" S5E3.png Fluttershy yawning S5E3.png Fluttershy "I really need to rest up" S5E3.png Twilight continues to feather-dust S5E3.png Fluttershy "you have to get the castle ready" S5E3.png Fluttershy looking at Angel S5E3.png Door closes on Fluttershy S5E3.png Fluttershy "um, Angel?" S5E3.png Fluttershy and Rainbow eating pancakes S5E3.png Fluttershy finishes Pinkie's sentence S5E3.png Mane Six sitting around dining room table S5E3.png Applejack "now that you mention it" S5E3.png Rainbow Dash "hanging out with me is awesome" S5E3.png Rainbow Dash "she'd rather keep losing than" S5E3.png Fluttershy finishes Rainbow's sentence S5E3.png Rainbow Dash "who does that?" S5E3.png Measuring spoon lands in Fluttershy's pancakes S5E3.png Fluttershy and Rainbow Dash concerned S5E3.png Twilight "I've been avoiding..." S5E3.png Mane Six in castle dining room zoom-out S5E3.png Rarity "such a gorgeous castle" S5E3.png Pinkie Pie "this place has everything!" S5E3.png Twilight "look how big it is!" S5E3.png Twilight hiding her face in despair S5E3.png Twilight's friends offer to help decorate S5E3.png Fluttershy interrupting "frazzled?" S5E3.png Rarity "that is absolutely the word" S5E3.png Spike "been meaning to get my claws done" S5E3.png Spike eating a pancake S5E3.png Mane Six stare at Spike S5E3.png Spike "oh, you mean now" S5E3.png Spike stuffs his face with pancakes S5E3.png Twilight and Spike head to the spa S5E3.png Frazzled Twilight leaving the pancake party S5E03.png Main 5 step into the hallway S5E3.png Rainbow Dash singing "let's all work together" S5E3.png Rainbow Dash sings "To make this castle shine" S5E03.png Main 5 sing "It'll feel divine" S5E03.png Fluttershy gathering animals together S5E3.png Fluttershy singing next to a goat S5E3.png Fluttershy singing "and we'll make" S5E3.png Applejack and Fluttershy sing "and we'll make" S5E3.png AJ, Fluttershy, and Dash sing "and we'll make" S5E3.png Main 5 singing Make This Castle a Home S5E3.png Main 5 singing "make a home she'll adore" S5E3.png Twilight's friends walk to the castle S5E03.png Fluttershy sings next to the bear S5E3.png Fluttershy joins critter group hug S5E3.png Fluttershy hanging a birdhouse S5E3.png Rarity hanging more lace S5E3.png Rarity, Pinkie, and Fluttershy with jewel cupcakes S5E3.png Mane 5 Make This Castle a Home big finish S5E3.png Main 5's decorations complete S5E3.png Main 5 went overboard with the decorating S5E3.png Mane Six in cluttered throne room S5E3.png Mane Six unsure of their job S5E3.png Rainbow halfheartedly compliments Fluttershy S5E3.png Rainbow smiles nervously at Fluttershy S5E3.png Fluttershy asks Rainbow about her trophies S5E3.png Rainbow "with my name permanently etched" S5E3.png Fluttershy unsure about Rainbow's decorative choices S5E3.png Main 5 embarrassed by their job S5E3.png Main 5 sigh in relief S5E3.png Fluttershy "thank goodness somepony said something" S5E3.png Applejack "looks like a mishmash of knickknacks" S5E3.png Rarity "it is a little cluttered" S5E3.png Pinkie "what are you guys talking about?" S5E3.png Pinkie "I think it looks super fun!" S5E3.png Confetti cannon explodes off-screen S5E3.png Fluttershy tries in rein in stampeding animals S5E3.png Pillar collapses in front of Fluttershy S5E3.png Rarity "that bunting is embroidered by hoof!" S5E3.png Mess in the throne room S5E3.png Rainbow Dash "what're we gonna do?!" S5E3.png Main 5 and Spike try to come up with a plan S5E3.png Main 5 agree the castle is too cluttered S5E3.png Fluttershy, Dash, and Pinkie in agreement S5E3.png Applejack "everypony has taken somethin' out except you" S5E3.png Rarity "I simply can't decide" S5E3.png Rainbow Dash points at the Mane Six portrait S5E3.png Rainbow points at hanging flowerpots S5E3.png Rarity "they're my favorite accent!" S5E3.png Rarity "they're my favorite too!" S5E3.png Rainbow about to remove the portrait S5E3.png Rainbow carries portrait out of the throne room S5E3.png Rarity frustrated grunt S5E3.png Rarity "the room still looks a little bit cluttered" S5E3.png Applejack keeps the group together S5E3.png Pinkie Pie "stop pecking at my balloons" S5E3.png Fluttershy "they must not like being scared" S5E3.png Pinkie "we can't get rid of the cannons" S5E3.png Another confetti cannon goes off S5E3.png Main 5 starting to argue S5E3.png Main 4 look around the throne room S5E3.png Main 4 in empty throne room S5E3.png Fluttershy "what do we do now?" S5E3.png Rarity bears more bad news S5E3.png Applejack with hat over her heart S5E3.png Fluttershy "stuck living in a castle" S5E3.png Pinkie "I didn't know you could be loud enough" S5E3.png Twilight's friends running out of time S5E3.png Pinkie "what did you guys do?" S5E3.png Fluttershy "we're all a little guilty" S5E3.png Applejack tries to cheer her friends up S5E3.png Fluttershy "oh, everything!" S5E3.png Fluttershy talks about Twilight's love of books S5E3.png Rainbow recalls Sonic Rainboom S5E3.png Rainbow laughing and friends unamused S5E3.png Pinkie recalls Tirek's destruction of the library S5E3.png Pinkie Pie "wait, no, that was the worst" S5E3.png Main 5 remember the Golden Oak Library S5E3.png Spike sees Twilight's friends outside the window S5E3.png Main 5 in front of the destroyed Golden Oak S5E3.png Main 5 looking sad S5E3.png Rarity "I can see it!" S5E3.png Rarity "you and Fluttershy stay here" S5E3.png Rarity "you come with me" S5E3.png Rarity trotting away from the library S5E3.png Rainbow Dash and Pinkie Pie follow Rarity S5E3.png Fluttershy sings "it's not how much you own" S5E3.png Rainbow and Fluttershy hoisting the chandelier S5E3.png Main 5 proud of their work S5E3.png Twilight's friends happy with their contributions to the castle S5E03.png Twilight's friends welcome Twilight home S5E03.png Twilight and friends walking through the castle S5E3.png Spike "it looks exactly the same!" S5E3.png Spike "do you know how hard it was" S5E3.png Rarity "took a teensy bit longer" S5E3.png Applejack "it's the memories you make" S5E3.png Rarity "the memories we've made with you" S5E3.png Rainbow and Fluttershy open throne room doors S5E03.png Fluttershy and Rainbow beside the chandelier S5E3.png Fluttershy holding a memory jewel S5E3.png Memory jewel of The Best Night Ever S5E3.png Twilight beholds the throne room chandelier S5E3.png Main 5 and Spike wait for Twilight's reaction S5E3.png Main 5 and Spike happy S5E3.png Mane Six and Spike group hug S5E03.png Twilight "ready to make new memories here" S5E3.png Pinkie suggests celebrating with memory cake S5E3.png Twilight "let's go to the dining room" S5E3.png Twilight opens the dining room doors S5E3.png Twilight surprised by the new dining room S5E3.png Rarity "I couldn't help myself!" S5E3.png Fluttershy "some stuffed animals in your bedroom" S5E3.png Twilight and Fluttershy hear confetti explosion S5E3.png Twilight Sparkle "what was that?!" S5E3.png Pinkie Pie with confetti cannon in her mane S5E3.png Pinkie "not my fault I hid them so well!" S5E3.png Mane Six and Spike group laugh S5E3.png Tanks for the Memories Fluttershy using stethoscope on Tank S5E5.png Rainbow biting her lip while Fluttershy examines Tank S5E5.png Fluttershy hears Rainbow asking "Well?" S5E5.png Fluttershy "his heartbeat could be a" S5E5.png Fluttershy "teensy-weensy-eensy" S5E5.png Rainbow and Fluttershy looks at Tank S5E5.png Fluttershy "I don't think he needs that" S5E5.png Rainbow "Maybe we're just staying up too late" S5E5.png Rainbow "too many Daring Do stories" S5E5.png Rainbow rubbing Tank's head S5E5.png Fluttershy "that's not it either" S5E5.png Rainbow "what's wrong with him then?" S5E5.png Fluttershy ensures Rainbow that Tank's fine S5E5.png Rainbow relieved S5E5.png Fluttershy "He's just going to hibernate" S5E5.png Rainbow heard Fluttershy S5E5.png Rainbow "You do realize he's not a bear" S5E5.png Fluttershy giggles S5E5.png Fluttershy educates Rainbow on hibernation S5E5.png Fluttershy pulls out a book from the shelf S5E5.png Fluttershy flips a page showing animals hibernating S5E5.png Fluttershy showing the hibernation book S5E5.png Fluttershy explaining hibernation to Rainbow S5E5.png Fluttershy "Even tortoises do it!" S5E5.png Fluttershy sees Tank yawning S5E5.png Fluttershy "But don't worry" S5E5.png Fluttershy "when the spring sun warms the ground back up" S5E5.png Rainbow pushes Fluttershy's hoof away S5E5.png Rainbow "Tortoises don't hibernate!" S5E5.png Fluttershy "It's not a joke" S5E5.png Rainbow "then your book must be wrong!" S5E5.png Fluttershy calls Rainbow's name S5E5.png Rainbow strapping helicopter hat back on Tank S5E5.png Fluttershy walks towards Rainbow Dash S5E5.png Fluttershy "just like sleeping is healthy for us" S5E5.png Rainbow "Whatever" S5E5.png Rainbow "Come on, Tank" S5E5.png Fluttershy sees Tank sleeping while flying S5E5.png Rainbow pulls Tank away S5E5.png Fluttershy confused S5E5.png The main cast surprised S5E5.png Twilight "we all know how upset you are" S5E5.png Pinkie shushes Twilight S5E5.png Pinkie "That's what started this all!" S5E5.png Twilight "how upset you are about Tank" S5E5.png Twilight "But you shouldn't take your anger out on your friends" S5E5.png Rainbow "Who said anything about anger?!" S5E5.png Rainbow "And I am not angry!" S5E5.png Twilight, Fluttershy, and Pinkie look at Rainbow S5E5.png Rainbow's friends concerned S5E5.png Twilight Sparkle "Prepare yourselves" S05E05.png Main ponies running away from the snow S5E5.png Rainbow's friends pop out of the snow S5E5.png Twilight asks if Rainbow's alright S5E5.png Rainbow's friends are concerned S5E5.png Fluttershy in Rainbow's bedroom door S5E5.png Rainbow's friends enter her bedroom S5E5.png Pinkie enters through the cloud wall S5E5.png Fluttershy asks Rainbow how she's feeling S5E5.png Applejack tries to console Rainbow Dash S5E5.png Rainbow Dash says "whatever" again S5E5.png Rainbow "if you're here to cheer me up" S5E5.png Rainbow goes back to sulking S5E5.png Fluttershy "let me handle this" S5E5.png Fluttershy administers tough love to Rainbow S5E5.png Rainbow looking surprised S5E5.png Rainbow looking at Fluttershy S5E5.png Rainbow Dash about to cry S5E5.png Rainbow Dash starts to cry S5E5.png Rainbow crying while holding Tank close S5E5.png Rarity "whatever did you do that for?!" S5E5.png Fluttershy "until she lets it all out" S5E5.png Applejack tries consoling Rainbow again S5E5.png Pinkie, Applejack, and Fluttershy worried S5E5.png Applejack patting Tank's shell S5E5.png Applejack whispering "nice going, Fluttershy" S5E5.png Applejack "how do we get her to stop?" S5E5.png Fluttershy "can't be too much left in there" S5E5.png Fluttershy sitting next to Rainbow Dash S5E5.png Rainbow Dash stops crying S5E5.png Rainbow Dash starts crying again S5E5.png Fluttershy feels sorry for Rainbow Dash S5E5.png Fluttershy tearing up S5E5.png Fluttershy crying alongside Rainbow Dash S5E5.png Rainbow, Fluttershy, Rarity, and Pinkie crying together S5E5.png Twilight thinks Applejack is about to cry S5E5.png Twilight "I know how hard it is to say goodbye" S5E5.png Pinkie Pie sad because Twilight isn't sad S5E5.png Pinkie Pie holding Twilight sorrowfully S5E5.png Rainbow Dash says it's alright S5E5.png Rainbow Dash sets Tank down S5E5.png Rainbow Dash drying her eyes S5E5.png Rainbow Dash feeling better after crying S5E5.png Rainbow's friends are there for her S5E5.png Twilight and friends in winter attire S5E5.png Mane Six in winter clothes with Tank S5E5.png Pinkie overjoyed "you're using the word!" S5E5.png Pinkie Pie "she's using the word!" S5E5.png Ponies listening to Rarity S5E5.png Applejack "I'm glad you're feelin' a little better" S5E5.png Rainbow approaches Tank's hibernating spot S5E5.png Twilight and friends looking at Tank S5E5.png Rainbow's friends say goodbye to Tank S5E5.png Twilight says goodbye to Tank S5E5.png Rainbow Dash's friends walking away S5E5.png Final shot of Ponyville in winter S5E5.png Make New Friends But Keep Discord Fluttershy and Tree Hugger S5E7.png Discord bumping into Fluttershy S5E7.png Fluttershy doesn't notice Discord S5E7.png Miscellaneous Concept Art Lauren Faust Posey.jpg|The original design by Lauren Faust based on the G1 pony. Her name was Posey. Fluttershy surprised sketch.jpg Fluttershy Singing to Birds Sketch.jpg Fluttershy TheStare Sketch.jpg Fluttershy Earth Pony Sketch.jpg Toys Posey.jpg|Posey, the pony that Fluttershy is based on. Sky Skimmer.jpg Fluttershy Playful Ponies toy G4.jpg fluttershy toy mini bag.jpg|Fluttershy Blind Bag Fluttershy Equestria Girls doll.jpg Fluttershy Equestria Girls standard doll.png|Standard doll Design A Pony Set - Wave 1.jpg|"This puzzling pony plague afflicted a population of ponies back in the paleopony period!" Fashion Style Fluttlershy in packaging.jpg|Fashion Style Fluttershy Fluttershy Equestria Girls Rainbow Rocks neon doll.png Other FluttershyandAngel.png|Fluttershy sharing kindness (and an apple) with her bunny friend, Angel, from the opening credits. Remastered Main Six Photograph Opening.png Fluttershy promotional 1.jpg FluttershyHiRes.png|How can you not love her? Canterlot Castle Fluttershy 1.png Canterlot Castle Fluttershy 2.png Canterlot Castle Fluttershy 3.png CastleCreator Fluttershy5.png Canterlot Castle Fluttershy 6.png Fluttershy Hearth's Warming Eve Card Creator.png|From the Flash game Card Creator. CastleCreator Fluttershy.png Fluttershy bridesmaid promotional.jpg|Image promoting the Bridesmaid pony toy set. Fluttershy Hubworld portrait.png|Fluttershy's Profile Image on http://www.hubworld.com/my-little-pony/shows/friendship-is-magic Fluttershy color-in image.jpg|Fluttershy Canterlot Wedding Promo Hat Fluttershy "Success" poster from ComicCon 2012.jpg|Fluttershy motivational poster Promotional Too Many Pinkie Pies preview.png|A promotional scene edited from the episode Too Many Pinkie Pies. Promotional - Fluttershy and Rarity react to Pinkie's crazy face S3E3.png|A promotional scene horizontally flipped from the episode Too Many Pinkie Pies. Fluttershy wallpaper 1920x1600.jpg Promotional main ponies about to free Discord S3E10.jpg Promotional featuring DJ Pon-3 S3E13.jpg|Promotional image featuring Fluttershy with Pinkie Pie's cutie mark. Keep Calm and Flutter On GetGlue sticker.png Funko and Hot Topic Fluttershy and Dr.Whooves release.jpg Fluttershy Vinyl figurine.jpg Fluttershy Vinyl Figurine - Translucent.jpg Fluttershy Equestria Girls design.png|Fluttershy's pony design and her Equestria Girls design. Equestria Games teams S4E24.png Twitter promo Rainbow Dash's pep talk.png Fluttershy Smash T-shirt WeLoveFine.jpg Fluttershy Rainbow Power Photo.jpg File:Fluttershy EG Rockified artwork.png 2015 Super Bowl Rally.png Fluttershy correcting a blue jay's rhythm S1E01.png|Season 1 Episodes 1-13 Fluttershy Hearth shape S1E16.png|Season 1 Episodes 14-26 Fluttershy being corrupted S2E01.png|Season 2 Episodes 1-13 New Fluttershy 1 S2E19.png|Season 2 Episodes 14-26 Fluttershy 'It's one of the' S3E1.png|Season 3 Fluttershy wide eyes EG.png|Equestria Girls Fluttershy talking to Squirrel S4E1.png|Season 4 Episodes 1-13 Fluttershy biggest smile S4E14.png|Season 4 Episodes 14-26 Fluttershy on yellow Better Than Ever backdrop EG2.png|Rainbow Rocks